Never said Goodbye
by lovinlife123
Summary: Dick has left to be with the Titans. Leaving a heartbroken Babs.


_I can honestly say you've been on my mind _

___Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

___These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

Barbara was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of Dick. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans just sitting on the couch of Wayne Manor asleep. He looks so innocent. He doesn't even know I have this picture, but it's my favorite.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

I touched my lips rembering his lips on mine. His body pressed against mine. I rember how we got together.

**Flashback**

I was crying in the janitor closet. Senior Prom is supose to be one of the best days of your life. But there I sit in the janitors closet covered in punch, a total mess. Dick opened the door.

"Why is such a bueatiful girl crying in a closet when she should be a the prom?" He said bending down to sit on the floor with me.

"Dick look at me! I'm a mess! I look horrible and Jared just dumped me!" I cried into his sholder.

"You look bueatiful Babs," He lifted my chin so I was looking in his Big bule eyes. He was just 14 so some of the mistif in his eyes. "They're are a lot more boy in the world."

"Ya you're right!" I said wiping my tears. "They're are a lot more fish in the sea!"

"Out there, in here," Dick turned red.

I got up and so did he. "Oh!" I was surprised I knew he had a crush on me but I wasn't expecting this. Dick grabbed my hands.

"Dick what are we doing?"

"Dancing."

"Without any music?"

"You are my music," Dick grinned. He was so cheesey.

We went back to the prom. Punch and all.

**End Flashback**

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forge__t_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

All of the memories were flashing in my mind. Our first kiss, first date, and just jumbles of memories that we spent together. I started to cry, them I rembered the one memory I wanted to forget. Our goodbye.

**Flashback**

Dick and I were sitting on the long lawns of Wayne Manor just sitting there looking up at the cloud filled skies. Not speaking, we both knew what was coming.

"Babs listen tomorrow I'm leaving... I'm going to go to Jump City." he looked into my eyes looking for a reaction.

I stared into his big blue eye, "Have you told Dani or Bruce yet?" the only thing that I would let pour out of my mouth... no matter how much I wanted to yell at him.

"No," he looked at his feet. "I'll just leave a note for Dani; she probably already knows."

"You know you should really just tell them!" I looked at him. Then it dawned on me, "You don't plan on coming back, do you!" I finally screamed at him.

"No Babs I do," he begged me, trying to pull me in for a hug.

I stood up and stepped back. "No You DON'T CALL ME BABS!" I screamed at him. "ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME BABS!" I turned away from him. "You're breaking up with me, you'll find another redhead and will fall in love with her!" tears started to betray me.

"Babs please stop you're over reacting," he stood up, "We can still be together."

"Long distance relationships will kill you Dick!"

"Barbara can you just listen to me!" He tryed to hold my hand. Neither of us noticed the rain.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

He steps back, "Goodbye, Barbara," He left me there to cry in the rain.

**End flashback**

I cried myself to sleep.

_I woke up this morning and played are song_

_And throwing my tears, I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

I woke up around 6 in the morning. I had anouther dream about Dick. I turned on my ipod, The Call by REGINA SPEKTOR. Great like I need more reminders of Dick. I couldn't turn it off.I started to sing along to the song while tear were rolling down my face. I look at my cell phone. Maybe we can patch up our relationship, or atleast becaome friends again. I started to dial his number, but put the phone down. If he wanted to talk to me he would have called.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced_

_ with me_ _With no music playing_

_But I remember the simple things_ _I_

_ remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish_

_ I'd forget_ _The memory I wanna forget_

My mind strayed to the prom.

**Flashback**

We walked into prom. Judy was clinging to Jared like her life depended on it. I saw her eyes bulge, at Dick. Even though he was a freshman he was a big catch. Rich, hamsome, athletic. We ignored them as we danced to The Call , our song. At the end of the song he leaned down and kissed me.

**End Flashback**

I started to cry as i rembered this.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

My phone started to blast. I reached to anwser it when I relized the ring tone. It was Dicks. I hesitated to pick it up but did anyway. "Hello," I breathe into the phone.

"Babs?" I could hear his voice break.

"Dick what's wrong?"

"Kori she-" Oh course Kori. Kori Anders otherwise known as Starfire, his new girlfriend. "She dumped me."

I looked at the phone in shock "Why?"

"She said I was inlove with anouther girl."

My heart broke.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

"Who?"

"Barbara you, I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that I danced with you. With no music playing."

I smiled into the phone.

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye_

_Ooh, goodbye_

We talked for hours I was late for class. I didn't care. We talked about everything since we first met. We went through every secound. As Batgirl and Robin, Babs the babysitter, every date, every kiss, every fight except for good bye. "Dick what about when you left?" tears a non-stop down my face.

"Babs I don't want you to froget anything except for that moment. Barbara turn around." I turned around to see a grown up Dick Grayson standing in my door frame tears rolling down from his perfect blue orbs into his gorgous glossy black hair. I ran into his arms. We never said Goodbye.


End file.
